inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sousha Maestro
Sousha Maestro (奏者マエストロ, lit. Instrumentalist Maestro) is a Keshin. Users Inazuma Eleven GO *'Shindou Takuto' *'Tobisuke' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Shindou Takuto' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Shindou Takuto' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shindou Takuto' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Harmonics' *'SK Hayashi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Harmonics' *'SK Hayashi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'SH Harmonics' *'SK Hayashi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Harmonics' Info (GO) Anime It's first appearance was at the end of episode 2 of Inazuma Eleven GO, to counter Tsurugi Kyousuke's Kensei Lancelot. In episode 10, the name was revealed by Shindou Takuto. It was used during the match against Tengawara since the opposing team also had a keshin. He used Harmonics and made a goal against the opponent's team. It was used again during episode 16 by Shindou during the match against Teikoku but it was blocked by the opposing team's Keshin; Ryuukishi Tedis, which broke through Sousha Maestro. It was used again by Shindou during episode 17 and with response, Mikado used his keshin; Kuroki Tsubasa Raven to block Shindou's keshin but failed, and Sousha Maestro passed through Mikado's keshin. Shindou used it again against Hakuren and used Harmonics to score the third point. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori were thinking of the past matches, and it wasn't used in the episode itself. Shindou used it again against Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. Against Genei Gakuen, he used Harmonics but it was stopped by Lucky Dice. Against Arakumo Gakuen, he again used Harmonics and scored the first point for Raimon. He also used it to create a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. It was seen again in episode 46 on the TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Shindou Takuto. It was beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin, Seijuu Shining Dragon. Then, Shindou used it with Tenma's keshin and Tsurugi's to try to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their Keshin. Shindou also used Harmonics to chain with Death Drop and Majin Pegasus Arc´s shoot to make a goal and later created a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Info (Chrono Stone) It appeared in episode 6 alongside with Kensei Lancelot, Sengoku Bushin Musashi and Goseishin Titanias to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Shindou failed to stop her Keshin Armed hissatsu. In episode 7 and episode 8, Shindou used it again and also tried to get Armed but it failed. In episode 13, episode 14, episode 15 and episode 16, Shindou used his Keshin and tried to fuse with it many times but it failed again. In episode 17, Shindou finally succeeded his Keshin Armed, and scored the second goal to Raimon. Gallery Shindou Keshin Armed CS 17 HQ 34.PNG|Armed. Sousha Maestro in Dark Opening HQ.png|Sousha Maestro in Dark opening. Sousha maestro IE GO game.jpg|Sousha Maestro in the GO game. Sousha Maestro GO game.PNG|Shindou calling Sousha Maestro to fuse into Matei Gryphon. Video Sousha Maestro vs Kuroki Tsubasa Raven Armed Shindou's Keshin Armed Game Appearance Evolution Route Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Trivia *The Italian word "maestro" means "conductor" in music, a pun on its user, Shindou Takuto. Category:Wood Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed Category:Shoot Keshin